Violent Souls
by Restless Goddess
Summary: Third in my "Violent Drabble" trilogy I promised myself this would be the last one . FCousland/Morrigan


**Violent Souls**

**AN: **Last song drabble challenge in my trilogy – I promised myself. Any more I do will be for practice/inspiration only. This is all un-beta'd, so please forgive any and all errors.

**New Rule: **For those who want to try it, the rules are in _Violent Musings_. I have, however, added a new rule to make it a tad easier, seeing as the tone of some fandoms, like Dragon Age, don't always have a "happy" element. If a song is ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE to write a drabble to and/or you've gotten a song from the same soundtrack previously and you don't want a repeat, push skip. I'm such a horrible cheater.

Hey, whatever gets the creative juices going.

**Pairing: **Still FemCousland/Morrigan.

**Disclaimer: **Kealyn is mine, Bioware owns the rest.

……………………

**Bring Me to Life - Evanescence**

Kealyn was breathing heavily, her body shuddering under the slim, cool fingertips trailing down her stomach. A curtain of night-dark hair draped over her, and the scent was intoxicating. She couldn't help but reach up and bring the locks to her face, breathing in the wonder, savoring the silkiness.

A low chuckle came from above her as nails replaced fingertips, continuing their path downward. One hand reached for Kealyn's wrists and gripped them almost painfully, trapping her arms above her head. Sensuous lips made agonizingly slow work of her neck, tongue tracing patterns, making Kealyn moan.

When two fingers entered her sharply, she could only cry out in helpless but blissful ecstasy. She could feel the woman's magic within her, sizzling around her as she brought her soaring.

……………………

**Bach/Break – Stephen Erdody and Jonathan Rhys Meyers (from **_**August Rush**_**)**

Kealyn was so aggravated by formalities that she wanted to scream. Thankfully, however, she found a way out of them, swiftly escaping Redcliffe Castle and making her way to the edge of Lake Calenhad. Stripping down, she dove naked into the cool water, enjoying the feel of being enveloped by the depths. Surfacing, she heard a bird cry overhead and looked up to see a gull of sorts swooping in circles. Moments later, the bird dove into the lake beside her, and an equally naked Morrigan emerged a moment later. She pulled Kealyn into a fierce kiss, her hands already roaming.

……………………

**Seasons of Love – Original Broadway Cast of **_**RENT**_

(Yes, "Fereld_a_n" is correct because it is describing something relating to Fereld_e_n. After playing the game so freakin' much, I'd hope I'd know how to spell it by now.)

It was a rare occasion that the sun was shining, the road was well-maintained, and there wasn't an enemy in sight. It was amazing how the weather could do so much to lift one's spirits, even in the darkest of times. Without realizing he was doing so, Alistair actually broke into song until Leliana's, Kealyn's, and Morrigan's glares made him shut up fast. Barely a few minutes later though, Leliana began to sing softly – a common Fereldan song that everyone knew, and almost everyone joined in.

……………………

**Green the Whole Year 'Round – Celtic Woman**

She dreamt each night – sometimes of the Archdemon, sometimes not. Either way, there wasn't a single night she did not enter the Fade. The nightmares left her shaken, but the other dreams…those were almost worse. She dreamt of her parents. Of Fergus. She dreamt of better times, when all was relatively calm in her corner of the world. When she wasn't a Warden on a quest to end a Blight.

Then there were the nights she dreamt of Morrigan. Those were strange dreams indeed. They were always in a secluded glade, and it was the only time that Kealyn saw the witch genuinely smile without malice, scorn, or superiority. Her triumphant smirk was instead a kind expression as she drew Kealyn to her, kissing her lightly. She was always gentle in the dreams, her touches soft and loving. She was always more responsive, moaning and crying under Kealyn's touch as she brought her to ecstasy.

One day, awake, the warrior finally asked. "Are you ever that gentle? Or only in dreams?" Morrigan's expression was enough.

……………………

**Níl Sé'n Lá – Celtic Woman**

The night was wild, and the atmosphere was so infectious that even Kealyn was drawn into the festivities. The people of Redcliffe had built a huge bonfire in the center of town, celebrating the purging of the undead and the restoration of the Arl. Drinks were flowing freely, and everyone was dancing – she even saw Leliana pull a very stunned Zevran into a couples' line dance.

Kealyn was surprised at how well the villagers knew the dances normally restricted to nobles, though she should have known that Redcliffe was, of course, very different from Highever. Allowing herself to let loose, just once, she joined her companions for one dance.

"You're very good," Morrigan commented afterwards, pulling Kealyn into a secluded corner away from the fire. "Now dance with me."

The two danced a far more sensuous dance, bodies undulating against each other in the dark.

……………………

**I'll Cover You – Original Broadway Cast of **_**RENT**_

She felt that she should have been in more pain – felt more regret. But the deaths at Ostagar were far away in her mind, even when she awoke in Flemeth's hut and learned of everyone's fate. She had grieved, yes. She had seen enough death. But she had been hardened, and she knew she needed to press on. Death would become her strength. She would _use _it. _Use _it to become more powerful. The first time she drew life from the dead, the first time she used her reaver power, she saw Morrigan nod in approval.

……………………

**The Black Rose (Roisin Dubh) – Joanie Madden**

Echoes of her actions swirled around her as she lay in the dark. The faces of some of her companions haunted her mind. As she had done so often before, she had excused herself from camp and found solace in the woods. She lay on her back beside a tree, perusing the stars. She knew she shouldn't care, but their looks of horror made it plain what they thought of her now.

After drinking the blood from the slain High Dragon, she had been able to harness the reaver power and use it to her advantage. And yet, when she did…. She had not expected the reactions to be so fierce. Alistair and Leliana looked at her in complete horror, appalled at how the life-force still contained within the dead flowed from the corpses and into her fingertips. Zevran had been shocked, and even a little wary. Sten, well, if she had not killed him for his crime, he might have approved.

……………………

**Too Much of Heaven – Eiffel 65**

(After reading this over, I was strongly reminded of _Animal Farm_, which is one of my least favorite books _ever_. How did _that _happen?)

Power. It was all Loghain wanted. Kealyn recognized this from the moment she met him, and when she spoke to him after their brief introduction, she wasn't afraid to go toe-to-toe with him. When she learned of his treachery, she wasn't surprised, though Alistair seemed totally stunned. The more she traveled through Ferelden, the more Kealyn realized that _everything _was about power and politics.

"I envy your life in the Wilds," she commented to Morrigan one day. "No politics, no human greed…."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "No human greed. But what of the creatures? You don't think there's always a primal struggle for power raging between packs of wolves, or even two different species fighting for the same turf?"

"Well, I understand that – as you said, it's primal – but people…It's almost as if the ability to speak has made them more corrupt. Yes, I know, animals have their own languages of sorts, but human society…. It seems it always has been a metaphorical and literal killing spree – people tearing into each other, tearing them apart. I'd give so much to live away from that."

* * *

**Everyone's A Little Bit Racist – Original Broadway Cast of **_**Avenue Q**_

"I am so…so…_sick _of that qunari," Kealyn grumbled.

"He _is _rather…odd…and certainly intimidating," Leliana commented.

The Warden raised her eyebrows. "Says the woman who wanted to save him in the first place?"

The Orlesian bard glared. "I'll admit, that may not have been the best idea."

"What, you don't want an extra masculine figure to admire?" Zevran asked mischievously. Leliana and Kealyn both made faces that indicated how nauseous the thought made them.

"You are a perverted little Antivan," Alistair said, sitting down next to them.

"Oh please, Alistair. You're as interested in him as he is in you."

Leliana and Kealyn burst out laughing while a grinning Zevran watched Alistair turn twelve shades of red.

……………………

**Harry's Game – Celtic Woman**

Morrigan reveled in her mother's death, cherished the head Kealyn brought her along with the grimoire. And yet, now that Flemeth was dead, the witch suddenly felt truly and terribly alone. Flemeth was her mother – the only person she'd really had any ties to. Now all she had was this ragtag group of idiots, and they didn't count.

But…Kealyn. Kealyn meant something to her. So long as she had Kealyn….

She closed her eyes, at peace with the loss.

……………………

**Evil Angel – Breaking Benjamin**

(My number eleven, my cheater. My thoughts on why my PC and Morrigan are perfect for each other. Very, very dark.)

She loved her for everything, and they were everything. She loved her in battle, when the blood spattered over her face as her enemy suffered walking bomb. She loved her at night, when she violently took her to the heights of ecstasy. She loved her ruthlessness and her cold efficiency.

She loved her back. She loved the wild expression of delight as she drove her sword deep into her enemies, their blood coursing down her arms. She loved the look on her face as she soaked up the essence of the dead. She loved her at night when she devoured her with lips, tongue, hands, and everything she had in her power to make her beloved scream in blessed agony.

They were made for each other. Two dark, brutal forces who let nothing stand in their way. They reveled in blood and sex, finding power and release in both, bearing scars from both. They were unstoppable, unbreakable. They were one, and they were to be feared. They were an eternity of darkness.


End file.
